This invention relates to door handle assemblies, more particularly to motor vehicle door handle assemblies, and yet more particularly to a method of attaching a motor vehicle door handle assembly to the associated motor vehicle door structure.
Motor vehicles typically include one or more doors providing access to the interior of the vehicle and at least one door handle assembly mounted on an exterior surface or skin of each door to control the opening and closing of the door. The door handle assemblies are typically attached to the associated door utilizing various fastener mechanisms. Although the fastener mechanisms are effective in securing the door handle assembly to the door, they require that a considerable amount of high priced labor be expended in attaching each door handle assembly to each associated door.